When Boredom Strikes
by The Red Lightning
Summary: It all started with a bored Lt. Commander taking matter in his own hand.. Hyuuga x Ayanami,YAOI One-shot. Rated M for YAOI folks! Don't like it, don't read!


**When Boredom Strikes**

_By The Red Lightning_

**Summary:** It all started with a bored Lt. Commander taking matter in his own hands.. One-shot

**Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of 07-Ghost, that title belongs to Amemiya Yuki.

"…" – talking

_italics_ – thoughts

**A/N: **I must thank my AWESOME friend Joan who helped me, beta read it, check and suggest some things, though none of us are THAT awesome with English grammar, oh well it's still readable, and she said she loved it, so I guess it's good, I hope you will like it too, and before you start reading I should warn you: **WARNING!** This contains **man x man** action and mature content, if you **don't like** that I suggest you'll **leave now**, you have been warned. And to you others:

Enjoy the ride.

* * *

Lt. Commander Hyuuga sat on a chair and looked like he was extremely busy with some paperwork, while he was as usual doodling on them, which would make Konatsu explode if he saw, but luckily he wasn't around at the moment, he had to help Haruse and Kuroyuri with something, and Katsuragi was away, so it only left Ayanami, who were as usual executing his paperwork with such precision.

Once Hyuuga finished his newest masterpiece, which were as usual Ayanami's face staring up at him from the paper, this time with a rose between his lips and looking a bit alluring, and Hyuuga looked up from his paper to compare it to the original, it was similar except that the original one had a scowl settled over his face and his brows knitted together as he continued with his tedious paperwork.

Now when the Lt. Commander had finished his doodling, he settled to study Aya-tan to ease his boredom since he didn't want to do the very tedious and boring paperwork, and it didn't take long before Ayanami noticed that he was staring at him, he sighed inwardly as he sent a glare at his subordinate which pretty much said 'stop staring and get to work', not that the glare ever had worked on Hyuuga though.

"Ayaaa-tan~, I'm bored..." the bored man stated to his superior in a very uninterested way.

This statement made Ayanami's eyebrow twitch in irritation, he wanted to yell at the man that it was not his problem, but yelling would do nothing to solve the problem at hand.

"And what am I supposed to do with your problem?!" he growled out dangerously, making it clear that he was irritated.

It was no surprise that the obvious irritation passed by Hyuuga as he smiled innocently at Ayanami while trying to think up a good answer to the question his superior just asked, and as a light went through his head he grinned from ear to ear.

"Why won't you pose for me, Aya-tan?" the man suggested while continuing to grin.

When these words reached Ayanami's ears he rose an eyebrow dubiously, and was on the verge to ask 'what kind of posing' but he refrained from it and settled for a glare that held the answer in it, 'hell no', and as usual Hyuuga ignored the glare and rose from his seat and sauntered over to Ayanami's desk and leaned against it looking straight at his superior, who were still glaring at him.

"Why are you wasting your precious time on that pointless stuff anyway, Aya-tan?" Hyuuga asked while he looked bored at the papers Ayanami was reading and signing.

At this Ayanami snorted, and decided not to answer that question for the umpteenth time.

"You're quite rude to wear those sunglasses when talking to someone, especially since they can't see your eyes." he countered with a smirk gracing his lips as he signed some papers and put them in the nicely piles he had stacked them in. He would never admit that he only said that because he himself preferred to see Hyuuga's sapphire pools rather than those black not-see-through shades.

There was no reply to his statement, Hyuuga simply took off his sunglasses and placed them in one of his pockets in his military coat, while proceeding to walk around the desk and stopped behind Ayanami's chair and bent over it and embraced his superior from behind, placing his mouth next to Ayanami's ear and whispered rather seductively into it.

"Aya-tan, I bet you're thinking of doing something fun again, aren't you?" he smirked before he continued. "You're such a tease."

Normally Hyuuga would be sent flying, but that only occurred if someone else were around, and seeing as none other than themselves were in the room, he let Hyuuga be. He studied the papers he had left, they had to be done until Friday and it was only Tuesday, and like the wheels in his mind set to motion, he enquired Hyuuga.

"Where are those other three?" he didn't ask to know where Katsuragi was since he himself had permitted the man's mission, it was those other three that were the immense issue to him.

"They're out shopping." said Hyuuga with a smile. "Said they would be back in the evening…"

This was the only answer Ayanami needed to hear to drop his feather pen abruptly and like the lightning, having rose from his chair with cat like grace and trapped Hyuuga between the wall and himself, ravaging his subordinate's mouth like there were no tomorrow.

Hyuuga wasn't late to respond, and soon their tongues were dancing in a fierce battle of dominance, and no sooner than he had started it the hands of the Chief of Staff were gripping desperately at the Lt. Commander's buttons to his heavy military jacket and undoing them in a way that clearly told one thing.

_Aya-tan __is impatient._ Hyuuga thought as he felt his belt with his weapons fall to the floor accompanied by his heavy jacket, leaving him in his military shirt, pants and boots.

And once the jacket were out of the way, Ayanami broke the kiss, both breathing slightly ragged, and went loose on the Lt. Commander's neck, while he slid Hyuuga's gloves off and guided his hands to take off his jacket as well.

A smile crept over the Lt. Commander's lips as he obeyed the silent order and removed his superior's jacket and belt with his sword, and soon it accompanied the other jacket on the floor, leaving the men equally dressed, for the moment.

Hyuuga swept an eye over the room and as his eye fell on the door he remembered that they hadn't locked it, what if someone came through it, what a sight they would see, the Chief of Staff flush up against the Lt. Commander, articles of clothing on the floor and the Chief of Staff currently nibbling and sucking on the Lt. Commander's delicate neck.

"Aya-tan, have you locked the door?" when Hyuuga said this Ayanami stopped momentarily with what he was doing as he conjured up a zaiphon and cast it at the door making the lock turn.

"Now then…" Hyuuga purred out while taking a firm hold of Ayanami's ass and lifting him up. This action was something only Hyuuga was allowed to do, and if it were others around he was only allowed to do it when Ayanami for some reason couldn't move by himself.

As it were now, he didn't mind at all as he put his arms around Hyuuga's neck to better balance himself as he were carried back towards his desk, knowing what his subordinate had in mind as he was put down on the end of the desk, so he were sitting on it, and then a smirk graced his lips while he removed his gloves.

The Lt. Commander went down on his knees to have better access to remove his superior's boots and socks, before he could remove the pants and underwear too. This left Ayanami in his white military shirt only, and well also his hat, but it was doomed to fall off later probably.

A smirk played along Hyuuga's lips as he carefully and gently stroked Aya-tan's member to its' proudest shape, before he bent down to let his tongue run teasingly around the head, making Ayanami grip at his hair. The Lt. Commander sure was good at this, no doubt due to his entire lollipop licking and sucking, and it was no surprise to Ayanami when Hyuuga purred out.

"Aya-tan's lollipop is the best…" before he started to suck on it.

A pure bliss gushed over Ayanami as he both watched and felt Hyuuga's motions, to see and feel the pleasure and most of all accept it from someone else, his pride wouldn't let anyone else except Hyuuga to do this to him.

When a hot and wet tongue swirled around his head and teased his slit he could barely hold back a moan, and when it happened a second time Ayanami pulled at Hyuuga's hair slightly.

The dark brunette smiled satisfied at this as he continued to work with his favourite masterpiece while he let his tongue run along the hard shaft teasing Aya-tan further before he engulfed the whole lollipop and skilfully started to suck at it, using his tongue and humming softly as he could feel Aya-tan's pubic hair tickle his nose lightly.

The pleasure were immense, but something was missing and it was because of that reason Ayanami tugged at Hyuuga's hair roughly since he didn't trust his voice due to Hyuuga's skilful mouth and tongue.

Smirking, Hyuuga abruptly stopped and managed to take Aya-tan by surprise, as he had used his entire body weight to push him roughly backwards, making all the neat piles of important papers airborne and scattering everywhere, along with his hat which joined the papers too.

The sudden swift movement had surprised Ayanami, and he would have scolded Hyuuga, if said man weren't kissing him deeply and making him feel alive, hot and not to mention quite horny.

Once again their tongues were battling in a fierce battle of dominance, none of them wanting to give in, but in the end the time were precious and Ayanami, let his left hand search in his drawers for something, and Hyuuga broke the kiss and started to nibble and suck at Ayanami's neck.

The moment he found what he was searching for in his drawers, a triumphant smirk graced his lips as he looked into those sapphire pools. A second later he was showing the small tube containing silicon based lube into Hyuuga's chest while growling out an impatient order.

"Do it!"

When those words reached the Lt. Commander's ears, he grinned from ear to ear, as he took the tube of lube and straightened himself back to his full height, so he instead of hovering over the Chief of Staff, now were standing between his legs and looking down upon him, also opening the cap to the tube and squeezing out a generous portion of lube onto his fingers, before he guided them closer to the bare ass, which were displayed before him.

With his other hand he gently spread those rosy cheeks so he could see the rose bud waiting impatiently for action, and it twitched when his lube covered fingers gently touched it and smeared some of the lube over it, before the fingers probed at the entrance while the lube were smeared out there as well, making the rose bud twitch in anticipation.

It was quite arousing to feel what only two fingers could do to stir up the need, and those amethyst eyes closed while his slender hands grabbed the edge of the desk to keep himself steady for what was about to come, and being impatient as he were, he wrapped his legs around the dark brunette making his intentions clear to his subordinate.

This only made the sapphire eyes glow with lust, whilst he made short work of preparing his superior as he at long last unzipped his own pants and pulled out his own hard shaft, smearing it with lube before he moved into position, ready to start the assault of his beloved silver haired superior with those amethyst crystals eyes.

When the wet tip poked at the rose bud, it made the silver haired superior take a sharp breath as excitement coursed through his system, barely being able to stand it he pulled the dark brunette closer using his legs to do so, making the tip of the hard shaft penetrate his fortress, slowly sliding in deeper as the dark brunette pushed his hips forward, to soon be fully sheeted inside.

This action causing both men to bite their tongues and inhale sharply, as pleasure coursed through their bodies, and soon they had found their steady pace, harmonizing each other perfectly along with becoming one, in the great flame of ecstasy.

Not wanting to be the only one feeling complete the Lt. Commander brought one of his delicate hands towards the Chief of Staff's hard shaft and started to caress it with outmost care and skill. The action ignited a burning flame of ecstasy inside the Chief of Staff's body, making low moans escape through his throat, while his eyes were half lidded.

During these precious moments Ayanami were pleased to have Hyuuga by his side, to make him feel the pleasure of a human while he was trapped in this insufficient flesh, although it weren't so bad to be able to feel the body heat from another human as they made love together. Flesh on flesh, colliding, connecting, the nerves stimulated and releasing adrenaline. Before long they had found their rough, hard and fast rhythm, making those amethyst eyes screw shut due to the pleasure, while he gripped hard at the desk's edges on either side of him to keep himself steady as the sensual assault continued, making it impossible to keep the low moans from escaping delicate lips, while the pleasure kept rising. The consequence for this was the end quickly coming closer as well. Although neither of them cared about that, they prioritised the pleasure and the quality instead.

Hyuuga's movements made the desk squeak slightly, protesting against the rough movements, and with each move a sound of paper being crumbled could be heard. Those papers which still were on the desk under Ayanami were the most abused ones, but it was also one of the minor matters right now, it had to wait until later.

Ayanami felt his peak closing in while some sweat ran over his temple and sweat pearls covering most of his body, and right now he didn't care about appearances, all that mattered were the oblivion only these actions could provide, and he knew a rosy colour tainted his cheeks while his mouth were slightly ajar to breathe more freely, and it was not to be forgotten that his bangs were now pointing in random directions, someone would call it ruffled others would say it were screwed.

Hyuuga himself were concentrating hard on the task to please his beloved Aya-tan, as some sweat were covering his forehead while he continued to bring the man before him closer to the oblivion, which were obviously closing in.

Neither of them noticed when the lock to the door turned and someone pulled down the handle and slowly opened the door, they were too occupied with each other to notice anything.

Konatsu's eyes twitched as he opened the office door to reveal all the important papers scattering across the floor in a total mess. He instantly knew he shouldn't have left the Lt. Commander alone with a lot of paperwork, it were after all infamous that the man loathed the paperwork, but to scatter it around the room like this made the blonde begleiter hit his patience limit.

"LT. COMMANDER HYUUGA!!" he boomed angrily letting out all his anger and frustration, hoping the man in question would hear him and feel terribly sorry.

The raged outburst made Ayanami freeze in slight shock, opening his amethyst eyes and glaring at whoever dared to intrude into this deadly lair, while Hyuuga being unfazed by the outburst, only turned his head, while never ceasing his current actions, to see his begleiter fuming with anger.

"Oh, Konatsu. We're a bit busy~ can you wait?" was his only reply.

The sentence "we're a bit busy" stuck in Konatsu's head as he looked confused at his superior, and it was only then he noticed the strange movements and his eyes followed the movements to a bare ass, seeing the Lt. Commander penetrate it, then further up the body, of whoever lay there, to see an extended hand with a deadly red zaiphon circling around it, making him gulp, and it was then his eyes met the murderous amethyst eyes of the Chief of Staff's. Those amethyst eyes were glaring at him with a death glare and poor Konatsu freaked out fearing for his life.

"O-oh-h… I-I'm… s-sooo… s-sorry…" he stammered and with that he turned abruptly with tears of jealously stinging his eyes and fled the room, slamming the door shut with a loud bang.

"Now then…" Hyuuga said calmly with a big mischievous grin spreading over his lips.

It didn't take long before they had forgotten about the unexpected undesired intruder, and focusing only on each other again, and they resumed closing in on their finishing line again.

Ayanami would never openly admit that he enjoyed being with Hyuuga like this and skip work, but it was quite nice to take break occasionally from the heavy workload (when he could afford it, that is) and if he was into the mood he would demand Hyuuga to follow him somewhere were they could be alone and enjoy the break like they did now, which reminded him that it was the first time they did it in the office on his very desk.

Konatsu's sudden appearance only fuelled their thrill, it had created some excitement to be seen at the same time it made Ayanami mortified beyond words to be seen in such a disgraceful position and not only that, also wantonly desperate for more. He could feel slightly lucky it had been Konatsu, who appeared and not some of the others or some random solider. Konatsu wouldn't tell a soul and the same could be said about the other members of the Black Hawks, but the random solider would have been toasted, which made Ayanami get a weird vision before his minds' eye if Hyuuga would protect him instead. It were a vision of Hyuuga carrying him with one hand while continuing to take him and use his other hand to strike down whoever intruded with his sword. This vision made Ayanami chuckle softly, earning a curious look from Hyuuga.

"What's so funny, Aya-tan?" Hyuuga only received a mischievous smirk from Ayanami only to make him more curious, and with new determination to get, whatever his superior were trying to hide from him, out of him by shifting the angle he were ramming into the silver haired man until he found the angle, which made those mystifying amethyst eyes screw shut once more and a delicious moan escaping those tantalizing lips. Hyuuga continued to use the same angle until he saw some sweat searching its' way down Aya-tan's forehead while those eyes were kept shut in pleasure as he breather very heavily.

"…Hyu…" Ayanami couldn't find his voice as he let out a breathy moan trying to say his subordinates name but failing, and as Hyuuga saw and heard this, he also felt the hardening flesh under his massaging hand indicating that the man under his assaults were close to his edge, and not much were needed before strings of white erupted from the hard flesh coating the shirt Ayanami were still wearing, and while he felt the ultimate pleasure, he had clenched his muscles down around Hyuuga's still active member, making Hyuuga grunt as he brought his right hand to his mouth to lick away Aya-tan's essence, while he continued to close in on his edge as well.

It didn't take long before Hyuuga spilled his proof of their lovemaking into his beloved Aya-tan, and before he pulled out he bent down and captured those lips into a half heartily passionate kiss since they both were a bit exhausted, and soon they parted and Hyuuga took a step backwards allowing Ayanami to get up from the desk, as he himself zipped his pants again, making him look as if he hadn't done anything at all just moments ago.

Once Ayanami sat on the edge of the desk he knew he would be sore later, and it was when he noticed how clean and satisfied Hyuuga looked compared to himself and his messy hair and not to mention his now sticky shirt, this made his eyebrow twitch, and he started to unbutton the shirt.

"Give me your shirt, Hyuuga!" he demanded in a harsh tone and before Hyuuga could ask why or complain he continued. "It's your fault mine is ruined, you will go wash it!" at this Hyuuga only sighed as he unbuttoned his own shirt and gave it to his demanding superior before he took the soiled shirt and folded it and temporarily placed it beside the silver haired man on the desk while he putted his heavy military jacket and his weapon back on, and then he picked up the soiled shirt and left the room to go wash it.

Ayanami put his pants and underwear back on and when he put on the shirt he was glad no one were around since he closed his eyes and kind of hugged himself while he mused in the sweet scent of sweat mixed with sweets, leather, metallic and a bit of old blood, the masculine perfume known as Hyuuga's scent. If it were possible he would have liked to stay like that until the real scent source would return, but as it were he couldn't and he sadly knew it. He let out a sigh, it were no fun at all to be forced to get back to work after a moment of pleasure like this, another sigh.

It was once he opened his eyes from his scent musings when he noticed the mess in the room, all of his important papers all over the room, on the floor, crumpled on the desk and in a total mess. Suddenly he felt a heavy headache coming as a vein started to throb dangerously on his forehead while he became very irritated, and Hyuuga should consider himself very lucky to not be in the same room as Ayanami when he discovered the mess.

**THE END

* * *

**

**A/N: **Oh man I can barely believe I actually finished another Hyuuga x Aya-tan fanfic… crap I should update my other fanfics instead, oh well now I'll be busy with school for a while, until I'll get time to update again, dunno how long it'll take but right now school is my no 1 priority since it's University and my career depends on it so.. Wish me luck XD I might need it ^^,  
Though I should say I had a lot of fun writing this one, and I'm pretty proud of myself being able to finish it, and hopefully make it interesting and good, and yes don't forget to review, I won't bite, I love to read what you thought about my fic, criticism is fine but no flames thanks.

Please drop a review, even if it is just one word! But please don't flame…  
Thanks for reading my fic and I appreciate reviewers


End file.
